


breathe me

by writerlily



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life ended a long time ago, if he’s being honest with himself, but looking at Kate makes him think that there could be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me

She’s a pale figure, bathed in dark crimson from wounds that she has inflicted upon others.

Himself included.

Nothing about her is soft. Not like she used to be. Her hair, that used to glow amber in the sunlight and always smelled of lavender, is now matted in blood. Her body has shed whatever traces it once held of her innocent upbringing, leaving behind muscle and slim expanses of skin that shows when her dress shifts. His fingers twitch to touch her– in the most harmless sense of the word.

His mind still hasn’t been able to connect the dots between Kate being dead and her standing in front of him now. A long dagger clutched in her hand– the hand he remembers so vividly caressing his face.

_I could never leave you…_

The words are mocking, bordering cruel, and he shakes away the whisper of a dream that lingers in his head. 

He can faintly make out the scent of something burning and the sounds of his brother somewhere behind him, yelling for him to leave the building that seems ready to collapse. He can’t make his feet move in either direction. Not towards his brother, who is just as guilty in this situation as he is. And not towards Kate, who’s watching him with a glint to her eyes. 

It’s a look that he recognizes and he imagines that his face looks about the same. Confused. Scared. Angry. Then she does something. Something so small, and sacred, that has his feet finally moving towards her. 

The corner of her lips turn up in just the slightest and it has him pushing himself towards her. Regardless of Richie behind him, and the flames that threaten to end his life. His life ended a long time ago, if he’s being honest with himself, but looking at Kate makes him think that there could be more. There has to be something more if she’s actually here.

He’s standing in front of her now, to the point where he thinks he could hear her breathing. But his sharp eyes can’t make out the familiar movements of a chest moving up and down and he swallows the tiny amount of fear that surges through him.

He can’t remember the last time he was really scared.

She smiles fully now, as if she can hear his thoughts.


End file.
